Transformers United
by Green Gallant
Summary: Retelling of the Transformers mythos. Witness the rise of Megatron, the Decepticon faction and the dawning of a war that will tear the planet Cybertron apart. Lines are drawn, friendships die and new ones are forged in the heat of war for independence.


_Author's Note: Hello my name is Green Gallant, I've been kind of an off and on Transformers fan since I was a kid and this is my first foray into the fandom page. I've never actually written a Transformers fic before and kind of a casual fan, but for a few months now I've wanted to do a Transformers fic so I thought I'd try and write something from scratch. Hope you guys like it. This will largely be a retelling of the Transformers mythos. Enjoy. _

**_Transformers United_**

Centuries ago a war raged on the distant planet of Cybertron, a world populated by colossal sentient robots capable of amazing feats namely the innate ability to manipulate their form and adapt the properties of that which they scan, the most common of which being vehicles and instruments of war allowing them to grow more powerful as a makeshift form of evolution. However some of these robots hungered for more and grew more aggressive as time went on. During the Golden Age of Cybertron one such individual would seek greater power. Languishing in the purgatorial dredges of the Cybertronian working class, one such being upgraded himself intending to tear his way to power, preaching his vision to fellow workers and were quickly swayed by his radicalist ideas with promises of power and respect leading to an uprising. His followers became more violent and upgraded their forms in a manner reminiscent of their new leader as he himself took on the new Cybertronian name of Megatron.

Megatron soon spread his sphere of influence convincing those of the lies of the Cybertronian ruling class, that they have _deceived_ them all these millennia, making them as nothing more than mere cogs in a machine while the ruling class lived in leisure as they toiled over nothing. A rhetoric that resounded in many of the working class Cybertronians and their numbers grew larger by the day; amongst their number was a young cartographer-historian called Orion Pax who had befriended Megatron in their youth now standing amidst demonstrators witnessing his friend's rise to power. Unlike them however Orion was from a higher order in society and had merely come to support his friend Megatron. As time went on however Orion became more disconcerted over what he was turning into. He could see the madness flashing in his eyes, the cries for bloodlust to overthrow the Cybertronian government he had worried that his friend was too far gone and decided to confront him. That night he came into his quarters while Megatron was outside and discovered to his horror the existence of a fusion bomb big enough to take out the capital. It was worse than he had imagined, his friend truly meant to obliterate the Cybertronian High Council terrified beyond words he backed out of the room only to run into Megatron who was standing directly behind him. Orion froze, as his former friend stood over Pax in bitter disappointment. With fear etched on his faceplate Orion turned around to face him as two of Megatron's subordinates stood behind him.

"Megatron…you're…you're not serious." Pax said in fear. The automaton stared back at him with a stone-faced expression.

"I'm afraid so Pax, it's time the council knows who they're dealing with." he replied as his agents stepped out from behind him and apprehended Orion.

The mapmaker struggled briefly as they held out his arms while Megatron powered up his wrist mounted fusion cannon.

"It seems as though you have outlived your usefulness my brother. I no longer require somebody to keep me in check." Megatron added in a dark tone as the faint violet glow of his cannon lit up the room.

Within those fleeting moments however Orion's own defensive measures were inadvertently engaged activating a fight or flight response within the recesses of his own processor and instinctually began fighting off his captors while Megatron lined up the shot at point blank range. Orion's hands retracted into small firearms and shot at both restrainers simultaneously through their chest compartments before rushing Megatron and punching him in the faceplate as he made his escape. The insurrectionist recovered and discovered his guards grievously wounded with craters in their chest compartments sparked and smoking. As Orion fled out in the open some of Megatron's followers took notice while their enraged leader shot at him from the tent.

"Stop him!" he yelled as the others opened fire on Orion while other transformed into their world's fighter jets and pursued. In the entire melee however an advanced scout working for the high council was hidden amongst their ranks watching the attack.

Orion fled with the laser blasts catching up to him on foot before he transformed into a crimson alien rig with a sloped front and narrow slanted fins towards the back. But Orion couldn't outrun the jet fighters as they continued to fire upon him as Megatron stepped out and observed the scene before transforming into a jet and joined them. Orion swerved left and right dodging lasers as best he could until one of them flew overhead and transformed in the air drawing a saber from his leg and tore through the rig's right side causing him to flip. The rig skidded on one side across the gravel before coming to a rest as Orion changed back into his robotic form. Several of the jets transformed in the sky while the other jets idled and Megatron took center stage resuming his robotic form and glowered at Orion. At that same time the scout raced across the planes as a white and blue car before transforming and maintained his distance hiding behind a large rock.

Megatron energize his power cannon once more as he hovered overhead and Orion was forced to make his last stand reluctantly activating his small arms

"I was wondering when you'd finally show some spine servos." Megatron said pointing his fusion cannon at him.

"I just refused to believe what you were turning into. Look at what you've become Megatron you're a terrorist! And your going to eliminate countless lives just to send a message? There are better ways to bring about change Megatron. If you just talked to the council!" Orion pleaded with him but was cut off by his friend.

"The council's only concern is to maintain order on Cybertron, they care not for the plight of their workers. Nor anyone else that is beneath them, this façade of peace and order is the real deception. And it is for this reason that they must burn!" the rebel leader said. Orion narrowed his optics at his former friend.

"No Megatron…you're the deception. You never cared for equality; all you ever lusted for is power. You claim to be a prophet for change, to raise the working class out of the trenches when all I've seen you do is raise an army of thugs. Preaching nothing but hatred and violence. I stayed because I had hoped that you would find reason and work toward making all Cybertronians equal. But now I see that I was wrong." Orion said defiantly as he stood along the cliff's edge.

"We all must see the light of day eventually." Megatron said and fired his fusion cannon at his friend blowing out Orion's chest plate as he fell back with a crater of smoke erupting from his core.

The scout looked on in horror from his hiding place. At that same moment Megatron looked over his shoulder as he and the rouge faction saw the Autobots speeding towards them. And took one last glance at the cliff and his fallen friend as the Decepticons transformed and took to the air as the Autobots closed in.

The scout that had surveyed the scene came out of his hiding place in shock, slowly and numbly made his way towards the cliff's edge where Orion Pax had fallen defying his former friend and was found at the bottom where he laid spread eagle a pillar of smoke funneling from his mortal wound. The scout skidded down the rock wall at full burst as he made his way toward the fallen Autobot as his fellow agents stood overhead over the mouth of the cliff. He looked back at his comrades and pleaded for them to come help. The Autobots known as Sideswipe and Ratchet, the army medic glanced at each other and reluctantly made their way down. In the depths Orion was barely left breathing as the machine groaned while the scout remained by his side.

"Easy my name is Jazz, we're here to help." The Autobot said revealing his identity as he tried to comfort the downed Autobot. He turned his head as Ratchet and Sideswipe made it down to him as the team medic surveyed the damage using an internal optic scan of his frame and shook his head.

"It's not good, his vital systems are fried. He's not going to make It." he answered grimly.

"He just stood up to Megatron and ate a fusion particle beam without flinching. Not a lot of bots can do that. There has to be something you can do for him Ratchet. He may be the only one that can stop him." Jazz told him. The medic sighed and pondered as he looked over the broken Autobot.

"If he's to survive we'll have to rebuild him from the ground up before his spark goes out." Ratchet told him.

"Can we do it?" Jazz asked. Ratchet was silent for a moment and looked back at him.

"I guess we'll have to find out." he answered and began relaying orders to his fellow Autobots as a majority of them transformed into vehicle mode while a ship flew overhead with cables extruded from its hull as they started to move out.

While this was happening a bot hunt was instigated for the newly formed Decepticons as Megatron rallied his troops within a hidden bunker in the depths of Cybertron while at the Autobot base Ratchet and a team of doctors were busy constructing the new frame of the young Cybertronian martyr. He would have greatly augmented capabilities, reflexes, weapons systems, deductive reasoning and leadership potential. Within hours his base frame was constructed and assembled as his Spark and waning mortal form were preserved to the best of their abilities. Finally his exoframe was grafted together with scientists and surgeons putting on the finishing touches as sparks flew around the newly mechanical form, his external armor was black and gray as it was devoid of life while the new Autobot's chest plate was split open revealing his core as his spark awaited its new home. At the end of his construction the Autobots' supreme leader Ultra Magnus came into the operating room to view the new agent, the one who gave his life to try and stop the newly emergent threat. Moved by his heroism, Ultra bestowed upon his form the Autobot Matrix of Leadership, an ancestral relic passed down from the great leaders of the past that possessed unfathomable power imbued with the knowledge of all the past generals forging his new name and identity as Magnus placed the matrix inside his chest. The matrix supercharging his new mortal form as his spark was placed inside its chamber near the Matrix of Leadership giving him life. His optics surged as he came online with beams of brilliant blue shined through his eyes as he was resurrected and reformatted and stood on his own two feet for the first time rejuvenated.

The being looked up at Ultra Magnus confused as he surveyed his new form before scanning the room and saw the surgeons silently rejoiced as a simple chuckle could be heard from one of them as the doctors smiled back at him as the soldier palmed the side of his helmet disoriented from the surgery.

"Errrrgh. What… has happened?" his voice sounded a lot deeper than before and slightly muffed through his newly acquired faceplate as he stood and looked back at the supreme commander. Magnus chuckled slightly as he stood before him placing an assuring hand on his shoulder.

"Welcome back, how do you feel?" Magnus asked him.

"I feel…different." He said still disoriented.

"Do you remember anything?" Magnus asked. The Autobot looked towards the doctors expecting some kind of answer from them and shook his head slightly.

"Not…really. Bits and pieces but that's about It." he replied unsure.

"Do you remember the last thing you saw?" Magnus asked. He thought back and remembered standing up to his former friend, being blasted and sent off to his death. The Autobot groaned slightly.

"As a matter of fact I do…" he replied in a wary tone.

"I see I'm afraid that we have some explaining then. Your previous form was badly damaged when he stood up against Megatron. You were brought here were my scientists constructed a new body." Ultra Magnus explained the revelation hit the solider like a lead weight, mired in the knowledge of his own death. And barely seemed to hear his commander in chief but was pulled back into reality as he addressed him further.

"Because of your courage and your willingness to defend Cybertron at the cost of your own life. You have been chosen for a higher calling." Magnus told him.

"Higher calling?" he asked unsure as Magnus nodded.

"You have been selected to wield the Matrix of Leadership. You're the only one that can stand up to Megatron and end this conflict before any more lives are lost." Ultra Magnus told him. The Autobot stunned by this admission grasped his new glass lined chest piece looking down at the power he held inside him.

"The Matrix?" he said.

"Yes through the Matrix you have been reborn and are now more powerful than ever before. Listen to it and you shall never be wrong. The fate of the world now rests in your hands… _Optimus Prime_." Ultra Magnus said gripping his shoulder as the new Autobot leader looked back at him and nodded his resolve.

"Sir its Megatron he's attacking the capital building!" a red Autobot with small horns said alerting the team.

"You ready to kick some Decepticon skid plate?" Jazz asked standing behind Optimus.

"Always. Autobots transform and roll out." he ordered as he converted into a red stub nosed semi while the others transformed into their vehicle modes to meet the threat head on.

While this was going on the Decepticons marched on the capital numbering in the thousands as they opened fire engaging a battalion of Autobot soldiers who were only in the hundreds as they started to tear through the Autobot fleet with laser fire. Amongst the Decepticon forces steadily advancing on the capital building were Megatron and his generals Starscream, Shockwave, Thundercracker, Jetfire, Soundwave and Blitzwing. The generals spread out and started firing at the Autobots and the capital building. Several of the Decepticons took to the air in robot mode and continued firing down on the capital slaying several more Autobots in the process. Just as the tide began to turn in their favor on the far right hand side of the battlefield a team of seven Autobot warriors raced in and were lead in their heroic charge by Optimus Prime in vehicle mode.

"Megatron!" Optimus yelled grabbing the Decepticon leader's attention as Megatron scowled at them.

"What?" he yelled and saw the vehicles deploy their weaponry and opened fire on the Decepticons.

"Stop them!" he ordered as they returned fire.

The Autobots remained in vehicle mode a moment longer before transforming as Optimus pushed on taking the full barrage as lasers bounced off his grill, windows and sides mowing down the first horde of Decepticons and continued on through as Megatron and his generals joined in the assault, thruster rockets erupted underneath his front wheels lifting him into the air as he transformed into robot mode deploying his ion blaster as he fired at the Decepticon generals and flipped overhead taking all of the generals out with one shot each before landing at Megatron's feet.

"Who dares?" the Decepticon bellowed indignantly at Prime.

"It ends here Megatron. I wont allow you to destroy Cybertron." Optimus said

"And who would be so bold as to make that sort of statement?" Megatron asked defiantly.

"A foe you know too well. You have tried to eliminate me hours ago but that has only made me stronger." He replied as a look of fear became evident on Megatron's features.

"No. It cant be." He whispered.

"I am Optimus Prime leader of the Autobot Army and your day of reckoning has come." He announced.

"The only reckoning will be the Autobot High Command!" Megatron yelled defiant.

A multitude of rounds hit Optimus in the back revealing the recovered Soundwave using his shoulder gatling. Smoke wafted off his shoulder plate as a large black whip coiled around his neck, electrifying Prime as the cyclops Shockwave threw him to the ground as Starscream, Jetfire, Thundercracker and Megatron all trained their weapons on Prime as Shockwave continued to fry him. At that same moment however an errant laser blast hit Shockwave in the back as Hot Rod, Ratchet, Jazz and others ran to his aid. Distracted by this Optimus threw up his legs kicking Megatron in the chest before doing the same to Shockwave while Starscream and the others opened fire but missed despite standing over him while Optimus recovered his blaster and shot back as Starscream divided his attention between Optimus and the encroaching Autobots. Starscream strafed one last shot at Optimus grazing his chest before he and the others were overrun as Optimus aimed his laser blaster at Starscream who transformed and retreated before he could be given the chance turning his attention to Megatron who surveyed the battle overhead as Prime stood up.

"You and I have unfinished business." He said threateningly to Megatron as the Decepticon leader loomed over him unfazed with arms folded.

"Then come and get Me." he said as a group of soldiers stood between them.

Optimus narrowed his optics as he raised his laser rifle aiming straight at Megatron. Power surged through the rifle as he fired a multi pronged laser blast at the battalion stunning Megatron with the ferocity of his new power. A scatter shot of half a dozen golden energy blasts with a red laser beam at the center of the spiraling attack. The Decepticons scattered leaving Megatron to fend for himself as he snarled at the oncoming beams and fired his wrist mounted fusion cannon canceling out the majority of the blast with a massive scarlet explosion cloaking both opponents in a cloud of smoke. Optimus scanned the battlefield for his foe while the Decepticons took the initiative and fired at him through the smoke cloud as he searched for Megatron. The Autobot leader leaped and retaliated firing a shot in their direction as a single beam blew them in all directions, while Megatron made a break for the fusion bomb. Optimus caught sight of him sized him up with his rifle but relented after seeing where he was and tapped the side of his helmet alerting his teammates.

"Megatron's got the bomb!" he said over the comlink.

"I'm on it!" Jazz said transforming into vehicle mode and tore his way to the edge of the battlefield as Ironhide provided cover fire for him.

As Jazz cleared the battlefield he transformed into robot mode drawing his laser rifle as Megatron stood before him and powered up his wrist mounted cannon shooting him in the chest before and was thrown back before he could retaliate.

"Jazz!" Prime yelled and barreled his way toward. The other Decepticons tried to stop him, Optimus clashed as he was rushed by several Decepticons that tried to hold him down. He struggled and got his laser rifle over the shoulder of one of them taking aim at Megatron.

"Easy Optimus you take me out and the entire place goes with it." he taunted.

"No it wont." he said and fired a precision laser blast over the shoulders of the Decepticons as it flew towards Megatron who aimed his fusion cannon back at him.

_"He's crazy." _Megatron muttered as he returned fire to intercept the energy sphere but missed by inches as the beam struck him dead center in the chest without hitting the bomb as Megatron fell flat on his back.

"He just took out the boss!" Blitzwing said in shock as he continued to struggle with the Autobot leader.

At that same time Optimus had been using his guidance system and pointed his rifle in the air firing another scatter shot burst that struck multiple targets simultaneously throughout the battlefield without harming any of his fellow Autobots. As Megatron lay on the ground next to the fusion bomb the Decepticon leader was still recovering from the initial blast when a shadow came into his line of sight and saw the recovered Jazz standing over him and staring down the barrel of his laser rifle.

"Don't move dirtbag." Jazz warned. Megatron growled in dissatisfaction.

"You fool the battle has already been won!" he yelled as he flipped over and activated the bomb before teleporting out along with the other Decepticons to the bafflement of the Autobots, only to have a more pressing situation at hand. The bomb was too large for them to move as some of the most savvy Autobots sought to disarm it. Optimus and the others looked on as Ratchet along with Perceptor tried to determine the bomb's inner workings to save them from total annihilation. And grew more desperate with each passing moment as the minutes wound down. Eventually and with much deliberation they determined that none of the wires would tardy the explosion and ejected its power source instead a fission cooled energy cell silencing the threat once and for all. And which to Perceptor's amusement meant that Megatron had misnamed his weapon, making it a 'run of the mill' atomic bomb.

With the attack on the capital thwarted the Decepticons retreated back to their stronghold and the hunt for them will be renewed. One that would be the shortest manhunt in history as Optimus Prime already knew of the location. Cursing his prior friendship with Prime, Megatron realized that there was no longer any chance of taking Cybertron by force and ordered his bots to evacuate the planet so as to evade the Autobots' wrath. Having constructed months earlier their premier warship the _Nemesis _and prepared to go off world in light of the Autobots' pursuit of them. It was at that moment the Autobots caught up with them invading their base as the Decepticons fled and flew off for parts unknown. Realizing that he couldn't let Megatron and the others escape justice. Optimus Prime with Ultra Magnus' blessing recruited a small band of soliders to follow after them and ensure that they don't try to enslave another planet.

_Author's Note: All right so what did you think of that? It was a little tricky having to write since I'm not as up to date as most fans. This was something of a distillation of several animated versions of Transformers haven't settled on an actual design for most of them yet. Since the opening is on Cybertron anyway this makes it kind of moot. If you have any suggestions I wouldnt mind hearing them. As well as any of your favorite characters you'd like to see. __Hope you guys like it. Let me know what you think._

_Please review generously,_

_Green Gallant. _


End file.
